


The Leather

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock likes it when John wears leather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Leather

**Author's Note:**

> A quick 100 words! ;)

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Sherlock.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY! *100 words!***

Sherlock stared. Sherlock salivated. Sherlock was breathless.

John looked scrumptious. Edible. Ready to be devoured.

All that leather and the  _way he held his gun_.

It was a case, like always. They were in disguise. John looked really good in leather.

And it was tight in the most delicious of places.

Then they shared a post case giggle.

Sherlock's gaze traversed the lines of John's leather clad form. His mind and body sang a similar tune when they returned home and John pulled him into a steamy kiss.

He whispered hoarsely into John's ear, "Fuck me with the leather on."

**A/N: Done!**

**Check out my other Sherlock fics.**

**See ya!**

**Author's Note:**

> The pic isn't mine.
> 
> Check out my other Sherlock fics! :)


End file.
